


¿Creíste que no te castigaría?

by destielmustbecanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmustbecanon/pseuds/destielmustbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>espero que alguien lo lea, relamente adoraría que alguien lo leyese y si alguien lo lee le suplico que  me diga en un comentario que le parecio, lo que esta mal y lo que esta bien . Es la primera vez que escribo smut  “serio” y me gustaría saber que hay que mejorar y que es lo que esta bien porque no quiero escribir smut mediocre, me da igual si alguien decide incluso insultar este One shot porque piense que es una mierda, yo solamente busco mejorar asi que si no es mucha molestia espero algún comentario por favor ( y perdón si estoy pareciendo una borde, lo de escribir me lo tomo en serio es uno de mis sueños esta entre tener un apartamento increíble en Londres y conseguir el coche de mis sueños un Chevy impala del 67  ¿Cómo no? Ese coche se podría decir que es incluso orgásmico y yo no utilizaría esta palabra habitualmente, en serio ese coche es demasiado).  Ah si y Gracias por leerlo.</p></blockquote>





	¿Creíste que no te castigaría?

Dean estaba sobre Cas, aun vestido, tanteando con sus manos sobre la molesta ropa de Cas los músculos se su angelito, mientras tanto Cas acariciaba la espalda de Dean intentando acercarlo más a él para besarle.  
Junto sus labios tranquilo mientras Cas bajo las manos y las metió bajo la camiseta de Dean intentando de alguna manera dominar al cazador dirigiéndose a acariciar sus pezones pero Dean le detiene cogiendo sus dos manos, las estiro y las mantuvo por encima la cabeza de Cas –“Cas, no”- dijo sonriendo –“pero Dean”- se quejó Cas que ya se sentía suficiente desesperado deseando sentir fricción de una jodida vez.  
-“Cas, Cas, Cas, pensaste que podías torturarme y que luego no te castigaría”- dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba –“si es así, estabas equivocado cariño”- aseguro mientras se dirigía a besar el cuello de su angelito asegurándose de dejar marcas.  
-“Dean”- insistió Cas mientras forcejeaba resistiéndose al agarre, no es que no se lo mereciese pero fue Dean que tuvo la magnífica idea de los juegos y le pareció divertido atar a Dean y molestarle sin dejar que pueda tocarle, solo él podía tocar, pero ahora obtendría su merecido, y no le parecería mala idea si no tuviese que pasar por tediosos minutos hasta que Dean decidiese que era suficiente y conociendo a Dean se tomaría más de media hora hasta que suplicase tan desesperadamente que no se pudiera resistir.  
Dean siguió besando el cuerpo de Cas hasta su pecho dirigiéndose a besar uno de los pezones de Cas y lamiéndolo mientras Cas respiraba pesadamente entrecerrando los ojos mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios un suspiro tembloroso, Dean sonrió lamiéndose el labio inferior mientras soltaba las manos de Cas –“no te he soltado, si me tocas o te tocas vas a estar una semana sin nada de sexo ¿Qué prefieres?”- dijo Dean mientras movía su mano por el dorso de Cas y la dejaba sobre el bulto que cubrían sus pantalones y sus boxers.  
Cas asintió con la cabeza y dejo sus manos reposar a los lados aunque deseaba poder agarrar con fuerza a Dean de la cintura y apretarle más contra él, pero no podía así que solo dejo las manos a los lados.  
Dean beso de nuevo a Cas que abrió la boca dejando la lengua de Dean pasar acariciando el labio de Cas y mordiéndolo cuidando a no hacerle daño.  
Cas quería que Dean le tocase de una maldita vez, pero Dean se centró en su boca y en su dorso, cuando llegaba a sus pantalones sonreía y volvía a acariciar su dorso, besar su cuello y susurrar todas las cosas que pensaba hacerle al oído, francamente estaba volviendo loco a Cas, de verdad ahora sí que echaba de menos sus poderes sin poderes Dean siempre le dominaba, aunque anteriormente Dean le dominaba igual pero sin duda no era tan duro, aunque tenía que admitir que Dean era jodidamente caliente cuando se mostraba algo sadomasoquista e intentaba hacer sufrir a Cas para provocarle un orgasmo más satisfactorio. Y sin duda siempre lo lograba.  
-“Dean, por favor”- suplico mientras levantaba sus caderas para provocar a Dean –“mm…diría que aun puedo jugar un poquito más”- dijo mientras podía su mano sobre la erección de Cas aún tapada con demasiada ropa para el momento –“pero… quizás si me suplicas un poquito más”- dijo sonriendo mientras Cas movió sus caderas obteniendo la maldita fricción tan deseada –“Dean, por favor, te lo suplico”- dijo rogando mientras movió sus manos a la cintura de Dean.  
Dean miro las manos de Cas, levanto la ceja y sonrió, ¿ya había sido suficiente la tortura? –“porque eres irresistible”- beso a Cas mientras metía su mano en los pantalones de Cas y acariciaba lentamente, Cas se mordió el labio mirando a Dean, desesperado a que le permitiese quitar toda las ropa que había entre su piel y la de Dean.  
-“pero…”- saco la mano del pantalón –“no sería justo ¿no crees?”- dijo engañando a Cas que resoplo mientras acariciaba el pezón de Dean que dejo un pequeño gemido casi inaudible salir, él estaba quizás mucho peor que Castiel.  
Dean se levantó y se desnudó despacio ante Cas dejando que observase todo lo que quisiese pero cuando Cas fue a tocarlo dio un toque en la mano y negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba de nuevo sobre Cas y se acarició a si mismo mientas dejaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cas y gemía en su oreja -“Cas…mm…recuerda, n-no puedes tocarme”- sonrió.  
Dean decidió detenerse, no quería venir con su mano, Cas tenía los ojos cerrados intentando controlarse, pero sus manos estaban cerradas y su erección era jodidamente dolorosa, Dean lo noto, ahora sí que era suficiente tortura, llevo sus manos a la camisa de Cas que hacia un buen rato que estaba desabrochada y levantando un poco a Cas se la quitó.  
-“Cas, levantate”- dijo Dean y Cas obedeció dejando que Dean le quitase los pantalones y los boxers y sin dejar que se tumbase de nuevo Dean lamio la erección de Cas que de inmediato acelero más de lo que ya estaba su respiración y apartando a Dean un poco para no hacerle daño se dejó caer sobre el colchón.  
Dean subió a la cama y de nuevo volvió al trabajo que al fin había decidido hacer, lamio la punta haciendo a Cas arquear un poco la espalda mientras jadeaba casi ferozmente, no pudo evitar sonreír para Dean no había nada más maravilloso que Cas.  
Siguió lamiendo, lamio su pene con la lengua formando círculos antes de meterla en su boca y succionar mientras Cas empezaba a gemir y mecer sus caderas para joder la boca de Dean cada vez más errático agarrando el cabello de Dean y tirando de él un poco –“Dean… si, mas”- pidió cuando Dean comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta que Cas llego dentro de la boca de Dean.  
Dean subió para besar a Cas que de inmediato se apodero de su erección acariciando lentamente, Dean no pudo evitar gemir –“Dean”- dijo Cas mientras dejaba besos en su pecho –“que”- dijo a lo que Cas contestó colocando sus piernas sobre los hombros de Dean mostrándose sugerente –“quiero”- dijo arrastrándose mas cerca de Dean –“y sé que lo quieres”- añadió.  
Dean lamio sus dedos y miro a Cas, con la boca entreabierta, sonrojado, el pelo despeinado, joder, no solo lo quería lo necesitaba.  
Empujo un primer dedo en cas que no mostro resistencia alguna meciéndose para que su dedo fuese más profundo, metió un segundo buscando el lugar perfecto donde presionar y pellizcar que enloqueciera a Cas y pronto lo encontró, comenzó a acariciar el lugar, Cas no podía parar de gemir y soltar maldiciones mientras se balanceaba –“Dean… por favor, no necesito más preparación”- afirmo, Dean asintió y saco sus dedos.  
Coloco las manos a cada lado de las caderas de Cas y despacio se introdujo escuchando a Cas gemir por placer mayormente mientras el intentaba no acabar embistiéndole con demasiado fuerza.  
Cuando estuvo dentro empezó a moverse para dentro y fuera buscando el punto que enloquecería a Cas y lo encontró haciendo gritar a Cas y maldecir mientras se aferraba a Dean susurrando al oído su nombre, pidiendo más y más cada embestida mientras Dean notaba que cada vez la sensación abrumadora del orgasmo le invadía y a Castiel también arqueando su espalda y mordiendo el hombro de Dean demasiado fuerte cosa que Dean no tuvo en cuenta se sentía demasiado cansado y satisfecho para darse cuenta del dolor.  
-“Dean, cariño”- llamo Cas cuando habían recuperado la respiración –“eres increíble”- afirmo mientras Dean le abrazaba acurrucándole mas en su pecho y besando su cabello –“no tanto como tú”- dijo sonriendo –“Cas”- dijo mientras su corazón se aceleraba –“que”- respondió algo somnoliento –“te quiero”- era la primera vez que lo decía –“lo sé, también te quiero Dean pero, tengo sueño”- dijo, Dean sonrió –“nos merecemos una siesta”- afirmo y Cas asintió mientras quedaba dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que alguien lo lea, relamente adoraría que alguien lo leyese y si alguien lo lee le suplico que me diga en un comentario que le parecio, lo que esta mal y lo que esta bien . Es la primera vez que escribo smut “serio” y me gustaría saber que hay que mejorar y que es lo que esta bien porque no quiero escribir smut mediocre, me da igual si alguien decide incluso insultar este One shot porque piense que es una mierda, yo solamente busco mejorar asi que si no es mucha molestia espero algún comentario por favor ( y perdón si estoy pareciendo una borde, lo de escribir me lo tomo en serio es uno de mis sueños esta entre tener un apartamento increíble en Londres y conseguir el coche de mis sueños un Chevy impala del 67 ¿Cómo no? Ese coche se podría decir que es incluso orgásmico y yo no utilizaría esta palabra habitualmente, en serio ese coche es demasiado). Ah si y Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
